¿Mi Admirador Secreto?
by Tomo-Cullen
Summary: Bella es mejor amiga de Alice Cullen y enemiga del gran Edward Cullen, esté se burlo frente de todos los alumnos del colegio. Hasta que un día se da cuenta de lo que hiso y quiere intentar arreglar las cosas… ¿Qué hará?, ¿Bella lo perdonara? Be/Ed/Jai
1. Chapter 1

Wenas tanto tiempo sin subir nada, antes que nada, perdón por no seguir mis dos fics. Tengo dos razones la 1º fue que me anda sumamente mal la inter y 2º me había ido mal en unas evas y mi madre me castigo pero ahora las estoy levantando :D….Muy pronto los subiré, bueno dejo este que hace mucho se me ocurrió y ya tengo varios capítulos, prometo no dejarlo y espero que me dejen mi paga $-$ (los reviews xD)….Espero que les guste :3, díganme que le pareció ^^ y Hasta luego…

**Los personajes no son míos (****lamentablemente jaja xD****) sino de la increíble y talentosa Stephine **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

Prologo: Bella es mejor amiga de Alice Cullen y enemiga del gran Edward Cullen, esté se burlo frente de todos los alumnos del colegio. Hasta que un día se da cuenta de lo que hiso y quiere intentar arreglar las cosas… ¿Qué hará?, ¿Bella lo perdonara? Be/Ed/Jai

_Cap. 1: Recordando El Vergonzoso Momento:_

Antes de contarle mi terrorífico y espantoso momento, les contare quien soy. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque me gusta que me digan solo Bella, tengo diecisiete años, vivo con mi padre Charlie, en Forks. El y mi madre Renne, se divorciaron cuando apenas tenía diez años, hace poco se había vuelto a casar y eso izo que discutiéramos. Hace mazo menos nueve meses que no eh hablado con ella, no sabe lo duro que fue para mí que se fuera y ahora se olvidara de nosotros creando una nueva familia, no le perdonaría, ni lo soportaría. Aunque ese tema se los contaría otro día.

El problema de mi vida, Los Cullen son una familia de vampiros que viven en el bosque, en la Península de Olympic, cerca de Forks, consta de siete integrantes: Carlisle, que es el padre, él trabaja de doctor es el más famoso de todo Forks, es realmente bueno. Esme, la madre, es ama de casa, es una persona destacada, es súper dulce y buena con todos. Y después están Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga, le encanta ir de compras, desde que llegaron nos habíamos llevado bien y desde entonces nunca nos separamos. Edward, es el chico popular e igual que toda la familia, todas las chicas están detrás de el. Somos enemigos, ya que es un egocéntrico que destruye los corazones de las chicas, sale con una chica una semana y después la deja solo con el simple pretexto de "ella no es la chica indicada para mí, estoy esperando que mi alma gemela aparezca". Rosalie, nos llevamos bien, ella estaba en contra de que la familia Cullen me digan que son vampiros. Jasper, es un chico tranquilo, siempre me cuenta alguna de sus historias de su vida cuando era humano, es novio de Alice. Y Emmett me hace recordar a un niño travieso, ya que le encanta hacer bromas; es novio de Rosalie, Emmet es como un hermano para mí, siempre nos contamos todo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, humillarme enfrente de todos los alumnos del instituto de Forks, lo odiaba. Nunca lo perdonaría, si tenía que alejarme de mi mejor amiga, aunque me quedaría sola y me pondría apenada, lo haría.

_Flash Back:_

Como cualquier otro día, me había aprontado para irme al colegio. Excepto que hoy me iba a recoger Alice, aunque yo me había negado rotundamente; me había puesto una remera con un poco de escote v de color rojo, unos geance un poco ajustados de color azul oscuro y mis zapatillas color negro. Había dejado mi cabello suelto, me puse mi perfume favorito, su aroma era fresco y dulce, me hacia recordar mucho a mi shampoo de fresas.

Después de aprontar todo baje con mi mochila a la cocina. Se podía oír como los escalones de la escalera rechinaban; al parecer Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo. Tenía que admitirlo se me había salido una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que Charlie intentaba que me arreglara con Renne, lo cual no lo haría. Me senté en una de las sillas, donde ya estaba mi desayuno listo, era un té con dos tostadas, y al lado tenia mermelada. Agarre una tostada, el cuchillo que estaba al lado del té y puse un poco de mermelada en una de mis tostadas.

Tarde unos minutos en dar mi primer mordisco, cuando estaba por darle mi segundo, pude oír como sonaba una y otra vez una bocina de algún auto. Había fruncido mi labio, me estaba poniendo molesta, no me dejaban comer mi desayuno. Hasta después de unos minutos, había decidido mirar quienes eran los que seguían tocando la bocina; me pare y me fui directo hasta la puerta, la abrí. No podía ver lo que estaba viendo, era un hermoso volvo color plateado, pero eso no era lo más importante, de repente alguien salió de la puerta del copiloto. Era la duende, mi amiga Alice, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

-¡Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo Isabella, estuve tocando media hora, Media Hora la bocina, para que salieras e irnos a la escuela!- decía echa una bestia Alice, mientras se acercaba muy intimidante.

-Hola Al, emm… yo lo siento, me había olvidado- intente pronunciar bien las palabras ya que lo había dicho muy rápido. Sabía que esta vez Alice se vengaría, por mi culpa ahora llegaríamos tarde y ella más tarde se ocuparía vengarse cueste lo que cueste. –Yo de verdad lo siento Alice- dije susurrando. Pude ver como Alice había abierto su boca para poder gritarme pero alguien la había interrumpido, dirigí mi vista a la hermosa y aterciopelada voz, donde provenía adentro del volvo. Había al sado mis cejas, me había decepcionado; esa maravillosa voz, era la de Edward. El engreído de él, di un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya basta de charla y vámonos a la escuela que si no llegaremos tarde- decía Edward dentro del volvo, las dos asentimos. Entre rápido a mi casa, agarre la mochila y cerré la puerta con llave; me metí en la parte trasera del volvo. Lo cual Edward empezó a conducir a dirección a la escuela.

En el recorrido hable con Alice de muchos temas divertidos, de en vez en cuando Edward opinaba, donde empezábamos a discutir; al final nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Cuando por fin habíamos llegado y estacionado, salí casi corriendo del volvo con mi mochila. Al salir pude ver que Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper estaban caminando en dirección a nosotros, Alice salió corriendo en dirección a Jasper, mientras que yo estaba esperando que se acercaran, pude sentir unos pequeños pasos, y sabia bien de quien era, era de Edward.

Después de unos segundos de incomodidad los cuatro ya habían llegado, Emmet me había abrazado demasiado fuerte, hasta que tuve que pedirle que me soltara ya que me empezaba a faltar el aire. Cuando por fin mi respiración volvió a hacer normal, salude con un cálido abrazo a Jasper y Rosalie.

Después de confirmar que materia nos tocaba juntos, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Las primeras dos horas me tocaba con Edward, salimos dos caminando, no tenía ganas de soportar al mujeriego, que intentaba sacar conversación pero no le salía. Empezaba a molestarme diciendo que si me hacía de alguna amiga se la presentara para ver si era su chica, cosa que solo me mordía el labio inferior, intentaba no responderle, no quería empezar mal mi día.

Me había sentado atrás de todo, y Edward se había sentado con una chica, me ponía molesta de cómo se hablaban, se podía ver como la estaban pasando bien, se podían oír como se rían. En algún momento sin darme cuenta, me puse los auriculares y empecé a escuchar música.

No entendía porque me sentía así, "son celos" paso por mi mente, no no claro que no eso no me pasaba. Yo lo odiaba, éramos enemigos, dios odiaba cuando me ponía así, que pensara cualquier cosa. El profesor de inglés había entrado al curso, un silencioso silencio abarco todo el curso, ya no escuchaba mas las carcajadas de la chica y Edward.

Pero para mi mala suerte había vuelto, cuando el profesor empezó a explicar en el pizarrón, esas malditas risas aparecieron. El sonido del timbre hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos, por fin había terminado las dos horas que para mi fueron una eternidad, guarde mis cuadernos en la mochila, y salí del curso. Donde en el pasillo me esperaban, bueno nos esperaban Emmet que estaba besándose con Rosalie, y Alice haciendo lo mismo con Jasper. Me acerque con desganas y di un pequeño bufido y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Edward en todo el camino había hablado con la chica cuyo nombre desconocíamos todos, todos los hermanos Cullen se habían dado cuenta de mi mal humor excepto uno cuyo nombre no iba a mencionar , lo cual se quedaron distantes, solo Alice me hablaba, intente sonreír varias veces para que no se dieran cuenta, pero no podía.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería todos se fueron a buscar nuestra mesa, excepto Edward y yo, hoy nos tocaba traer la comida de todos. Mientras que hacíamos la inmensa fila, que parecía que nunca iba a terminar, el idiota de Edward intentaba conversar, cosa que yo lo ignoraba como él lo había hecho cuando estaba con la chica morena.

-Oh vamos Bella, ahora que eh hecho para que no me contestes- había dicho la hermosa e aterciopelada voz de Edward, por dios que estoy pensando. Mientras alzaba sus perfectas cejas; enserio esto me está afectando, ¿perfectas cejas?.

-Ohh Claro el perfecto Edward Cullen, me está hablando que raro, apenas de segundos estabas coqueteando con una chica, y ahora vienes a hablarme- dije furiosa, mis palabras habían salido de la nada, en realidad no quería haber dicho eso, aparte era toda una farsa a mí que me importaba si Edward hablaba con una chica, lo cual esté me devolvió una sonrisa.

-ya sé lo que está pasando…estas celosa. Admítelo de una buena vez Swam, cada vez que hablo con una chica, te pones de la misma forma, no puedes dejar de pensar en mí- cada vez alzaba mas su voz, haciendo que todos nos mirasen.

- nunca me enamoraría de alguien como voz, así que Cullen supéralo- dije mientras intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que me perdería en ellos y no sabía por qué.

-no te creo, ninguna chica no puede desearme, todas me aman y como dije Swam todas. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción- decía dando su mejor sonrisa presumida, odiaba cuando se ponía así, se creía un dios. Lo cual comenzábamos a discutir.

-Edward tú no eres el único chico y supéralo nunca me enamoraría de un chico como tú. Eres todo lo contrario a mi tipo, eres el chico mas creído, haciendo esto que te reste puntos y si siguiera nunca más terminaría- dije mirándolo desafiante, haciendo que todos los chicos me apoyaran, se podían escuchar los gritos y silbidos a mi favor. Pero las mujeres estaban hechas unas fieras, había tocado a su querido Edward. Pude ver como se le desfiguraba su sonrisa y se volvía cerio.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero yo sé lo que sientes por mí y para mí eso me basta. Además es mejor que intentaras negarlo antes que tuvieras un desgarrador rechazo, tienes que entenderlo Swam eres una simple niña, que intenta hacerse la dura y todo eso, que no quiere enamorarse por tener miedo a que la hagan sufrir, no entiendes que la vida real nos es un simple cuento de hadas. En la vida real están las personas destacadas, las personas perfectas, en ese caso soy uno de ellos. Pero después están las personas humildes, las que quieren llegar a intentar ser como nosotros pero no pueden y ese caso eres tu- decía mientras daba una sonrisa de burla, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba humillando enfrente de todos. No sabía cómo contestarle, empezaba a ver todo borroso y sentía como mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Puede que sea verdad, todo lo que dices Cullen, que yo no valgo nada, que no existo. Pero en lo que estás en lo incorrecto es que yo nunca querré ser como tú y las personas perfectas, como tú le dices, no me quiero convertir en un demonio, nunca- dije, no supe cuando, ni como. Pero solamente podía sentir que agarraba un vaso de jugo y se lo tiraba a Edward, mientras salía corriendo, podía escuchar como gritaban de todo.

_Fin Flash Back_

No sé cómo había llegado a mi casa pero lo único que sabía era que me había quedado dormida, mi celular no dejaba de vibrar, eso hiso que me despertara de mal humor. Seque las lágrimas que tenía en mi cara. Me senté en mi cama agarre mi celular y abrase mis piernas, mientras me fijaba quien era el que me estaba molestando, nunca había tenido tantas llamadas y mensajes, en total tenia veinte llamadas y mensajes, todos eran de los Cullen. Hasta Edward, tire mi celular al piso, no me importaba si se rompía.

Cada vez me acordaba lo que me había dicho, una y otra vez pasaba por mi cabeza; había comenzado una guerra con mis lágrimas, pero ellas habían ganado, se me salían algunos sollozos de dolor y cada vez me faltaba más aire. ¿Porque me ponía de esta manera?, diablos Bella deja de llorar por algo que no vale la pena; por una parte lloraba por todo lo que Edward me dijo, nunca pensé que me hubiera hecho esto, sabía que éramos enemigos pero tampoco era para que me avergonzara. Y por otra parte era mi enojo hacia mí misma, diablos porque no pude responderle algo mejor, y ¿salir corriendo mientras lloraba?, dios sí que era un desastre.

Intente varias veces dejar de llorar, pero era imposible. Tenía que admitirlo estaba dolida, herida, pero sabía que a el no le importaba. Nunca lo perdonaría, intentaría sacarlo de mi vida, y si tenía que sacarlos también al resto de los Cullen; aunque me sufriría y me quedaría sola, lo iba a hacer. No iba a dejarlo de vuelta, que me humillara y yo siempre perdonándolo, no esto se acabo.

**¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Podrá alejarse de los Cullen? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…**

**¿Qué les pareció mi fic? Lo amaron, lo odiaron, le pareció interesante, se aburrieron y lo terminaron porque le dio pena (?) xD, bueno dejen su review pofasss :3…Desde ya gracias y hasta luego cuídense y suerte en todo**

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


	2. Alejándome De Los Cullen

Hola Tanto Tiempo xD, Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.; espero que les guste y que me dejen mi paga con sus review…Muchas Gracias por todo y aquí va el cap.:

**Los personajes no son míos (lamentablemente jaja xD) sino de la increíble y talentosa Stephine **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

_Cap. Anterior: . Tenía que admitirlo estaba dolida, herida, pero sabía que a el no le importaba. Nunca lo perdonaría, intentaría sacarlo de mi vida, y si tenía que sacarlos también al resto de los Cullen; aunque me sufriría y me quedaría sola, lo iba a hacer. No iba a dejarlo de vuelta, que me humillara y yo siempre perdonándolo, no esto se acabo._

_Cap. 2: Alejándome De Los Cullen_

Ya hacia una semana que no iba al colegio, se me acababan los pretextos para no ir. Charlie ya se estaba dando cuenta de mi comportamiento; me sentía una idiota huyendo, pero no era muy valiente para soportar que todos se burlaran y lo peor ver su rostro, esa sonrisa perfecta e torcida que tiene. Dios que estoy pensando…

De repente el ruido de mi panza rugir, hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos. Después de acomodar mi pieza, baje las escaleras, odiaba el ruido que hacían los escalones cuando alguien lo pisaba. Fruncí mi labio, cuando estaba por poner mi pie en el suelo, me doble el tobillo, haciendo que aparezca a la luz mi torpeza haciendo que me caiga. Intente pararme varias veces pero era imposible, se podía notar que se me había hinchado, di un pequeño suspiro y me quede sentada hasta que el hinchazón pasase.

Pude oír un ruido de llaves, y a los segundos se escuchaba como la puerta se abría. –Bella ya llegue- se escuchaba la voz ronca de Charlie y a la vez se podía notar lo cansado que se encontraba.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?- grite algo avergonzada, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas haciendo que estas se sonrojaran. Cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes los firmes pasos de Charlie, hasta que se acabaron, no sabía cuándo pero mis ojos habían estado cerrados. No sabía el porqué, pero tenía el miedo que Charlie me dijera algo, abrí lentamente los ojos, viendo a mi padre. Se encontraba vestido con su traje del trabajo, se veía un poco arrugada; en su rostro se notaba igual que su voz cansado y no me parecía nada raro, casi siempre después de su siesta se iba devuelta a trabajar, y volvía muy tarde. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos se veían iguales como siempre sin brillo, sin emoción, como si fuera que ya no era más feliz; y eso paso cuando se había divorciado con Renne, ya no era lo mismo y eso siempre me hacia ponerme desconsolada. Baje mi cabeza, siempre había soñado con que Renne se daría cuenta que nos necesitaba y volvería, que todos tenemos finales felices como los cuentos de hadas, donde hay un inconveniente pero al final terminaríamos felices para siempre. Pero hoy en día pensaba todo lo contrario, Edward tenía razón era una niña al pensar que la vida era como un cuentos de hadas y ese pensamiento lo había defendido siempre, y constantemente lo decía no me importaba lo que pensaran. Pero ahora me revelaban la realidad, la vida es dura donde muy pocas personas lograban ser felices, y en este caso nuestra felicidad estaba muy lejos, la única que parecía ser feliz era Renne.

Sentí como Charlie apartaba mis manos de mi inflado tobillo, inspecciono todo. Cuando termino asintió y agarro mi brazo derecho y lo paso por sus hombros, haciendo que me parara; me agarro fuerte, ya que sabía que era demasiado torpe.

Me había dejado sentada en una silla al lado de la mesa en la cocina, -parece que solo es una hinchazón, ¿crees que es necesario llamar al Dr. Cullen?- dijo, mientras sacaba hielo de la heladera y lo ponía en mi tobillo. Hice una pequeña mueca de desagrado y molestia, pero al escuchar el apellido, grite como una loca "¡No!, no hace falta, estoy bien. Enserio char…papa" lo dije muy rápido, lo cual Charlie tardo varios minutos en entender bien lo que había dicho.

-Mira Bella, no sé que haya pasado entre tú y los Cullen… pero ya no puedes estar así, aunque quieras demostrarte que estas bien, no lo demuestras. Al principio te deje faltar, porque pensé que estabas así por lo que estaba sucediendo con tu madre, pero después me di cuenta que aparte de eso, algo te había sucedido. Hace unos días me eh dado cuenta que no estabas comiendo saludablemente, comes muy poco, se que esa sonrisa que pones es totalmente farsa.

No te obligare a decirme que sucedió, pero algún día me lo tendrás que decir, o eso espero. Ya no puedes faltar al colegio, tendrás que superarlo, si ya no te quieres juntarte mas con los Cullen, está bien no te obligare. Pero ya no puedes estar mas así, me haces recordar a un zombi, ya no sales más con tus amigos, sé que no soy el mejor padre pero…- decía Charlie, su voz sonaba lo desconsolado y dolido que estaba. De repente mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que brotaban y mojaban mis mejillas, a lo ultimo empecé a negar con la cabeza. _"Mentira, todo eso es mentira"_ pensaba algo aturdida, él era un excelente padre o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Me estaba dando cuenta lo idiota que había sido, Charlie se estaba preocupando por mí y yo como la tonta que era estaba poniéndome melodramática por todo lo que me había pasado y por no querer afrontar la realidad. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a la persona más querida que estaba a mi alrededor?. Como podía ser tan egoísta y con mi propio padre, él también estaba sufriendo e inclusive peor; tan solo de imaginarme lo que él había pasado me ponía apenada. Imaginarte que te casas con la persona que amas, o crees que lo es y que después de unos años, esa persona te deje, dejándote a ti y a tu pequeña hija sin saber qué hacer. Intentando rearmar tu vida, pretendiendo ser fuerte para que tu hija no se diera cuenta lo destruido que estabas, sin saber cómo criar por tu propia cuenta a tu hija.

No podía contener mis lágrimas, mordí mi labio inferior intentando olvidarme de todo, mientras cerraba forzosamente mis ojos. Después de unos minutos, pude sentir como alguien secaba suavemente mis lagrimas, "tranquila ya se terminara todo, tranquila" podía sentir como la voz de Charlie se quebraba. Después de intentar calmarme y no soltar los grititos, abrí los ojos lentamente, me sorprendí al ver a Charlie con los ojos rojos, se podía notar que estaba en una guerra con sus propias lágrimas. Eso izo que volviera a empezar a llorar, diablos estos últimos días estaba muy sensible, abrasé a Charlie, lo cual pude sentir como se quedaba duro por lo sorprendido que estaba. Lo cual también me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, justo cuando iba a soltarlo, Charlie me abrazo impidiéndome que lo soltara, cosa que me alegro. Tenía que admitir que nuestra familia era un poco extraña comparada a las de los demás, nosotros no éramos de abrazarnos, de decirnos "te quiero", entre otras cosas. Si no todo lo contrario, desde que Renne se había marchado, nunca más nos habíamos abrazado, ya no nos decíamos "te quiero". Cuando ella se había ido, también se habían ido nuestros momentos, afectos que una familia feliz tenía.

Después de intentar calmarnos, había hecho la cena. Y ahora nos encontrábamos cenando, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre pero Charlie me estaba obligando a comer, "Isabella tienes que comer, no me iré a trabajar hasta que termines tu plato" repetía una y otra vez Charlie. Sabía que hablaba enserio porque me había llamado Isabella, y solo me lo decía cuando estaba enojado o me castigaba, di un pequeño bufido, lo cual hiso que empezara a reírse cosa que me molesto.

Después de una hora y media, termine mi plato. Charlie se había ido contento ya que me había ganado, me había besado la mejilla y dijo que llegaría tarde, como siempre. En seguida de terminar de arreglar la casa, me di un baño y salí directo a mi cuarto, donde me acosté en mi cama y prendí mi laptop para ver mi correo. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos al ver que tenía unos veinte mensajes, unos diez eran de Renne, nueve de la familia Cullen y el último de mi mejor amigo Jacob. Me había olvidado que hace unos meses nos habíamos peleado, la razón era porque él me había dicho que me alejara de los Cullen, ya que eran unos chupasangres y ellos eran licántropos, que eran peligrosos, que me podían hacer daño. Pero yo me había negado rotundamente, Alice y Emmet eran como unos hermanos para mí, Jasper era mí mejor amigo aparte de él, Rosalie era una amiga y el innombrable era mi enemigo pero me gustaba estar con él. Sí que me estaba afectando todo esto, no al último lo odiaba y no me agradaba estar con él.

Abrí el mensaje de Jacob y empecé a leer lentamente:

"_Querida Bella:_

_Hola antes que nada, no sé cómo decirte como me siento, pero lo intentare._

_Desde ese día (hablando de la discusión) no eh sido el Jacob que conoces, Bella quiero que volvamos hacer amigos, los mejores amigos como siempre lo hemos sido. No puedo estar enojado contigo, eso no significa que eh cambiado de parecer; sabes lo que pienso sobre el tema. Ellos no son común y corrientes Bella, ellos son Vampiros, VAMPIROS…te pueden hacer daño, y si intentan tomar tu sangre…yo, yo no sé los perdonaría nunca._

_Sé que ahora te estás enfadando por lo que estoy diciendo, más bien escribiendo…pero lo que estoy tratando de explicar, es que no quiero que te pase nada, eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti. Espero que me perdones y poder arreglar las cosas, y tener un acuerdo…Te quiere y te extraña tu amigo Jacob_

_PD: me entere lo que paso en tu colegio, también que estas faltando. Espero que estés bien, no le hagas caso al idiota del chupasangre._

Di un pequeño suspiro, no me gustaba pelear con mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco me gustaba que tratara así a mis amigos, o que me diera a elegir por el o por ellos. Me sorprendí al leer el posdata, pensé que solamente el rumor se quedaría en el colegio, pero me había equivocado al parecer en enterado todo Forks. Después de terminar de responderle a Jacob, abrí el último correo que me había dejado Renne:

"_Bella si estás leyendo este correo, significa que ya has leído los cincuenta mil que te eh dejado en todas estas semanas. No me acuerdo muy bien cómo empezó todo este problema, pero lo único que se, es que no puedo y quiero estar peleada; eres mi hija y te quiero. Pensaras que me he olvidado de ti, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, todos los días pienso en ti. Si comes, si te ah ido bien, si has hecho muchos amigos, si tienes problemas amorosos, en todo. _

_Puede ser que te sientas que te estoy dejando de lado ya que ahora estoy pendiente de mi matrimonio con Billy, pero eso no significa que me preocupe por vos, sé que no soy una buena madre como las demás, que también destruí esa idea o mejor dicho la ilusión que tenias de que tu padre y yo volveríamos a estar juntos, y terminar felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas, que tanto te gustaban. Siempre tengo el mismo sueño todos los días, cuando tenias apenas siete años y yo y tu padre te leíamos los cuentos, te fascinaban esos finales felices, y cuando no pasaban los teníamos que cambiar porque si no te ponías a llorar; se que aun te siguen gustando, que sigues leyendo y cuidando ese hermoso libro que tienen las mejores historias que te había regalado cuando cumpliste nueve años. No puedo olvidarme como te habías puesto tan feliz, hasta dabas saltitos de alegría. Espero que algún día me perdones por todas las cosas que te hice pasar, y que algún día cuando nos veamos devuelta leamos juntas ese libro que tanto amas y amaste en tu infancia. ATTE TU MADRE RENNE"_

A continuación de terminar de leer el correo de Renne, busque ese libro que tanto amaba, ese libro que leía todos los días aunque me había peleado con ella. No significaba que lo dejara de leer, aunque ya hacían varias noches que no leía las historias; ya que me había dado cuenta de la peor forma que los cuentos felices no existían en la vida verdadera, y si existían eran muy escasos. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, ¿Dónde diablos lo había metido?, busque en la repisa pero nada, en todas las partes de mi habitación, pero nada…Hasta que me senté rendida en mi cama devuelta pensando donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo había agarrado. Hasta que por fin me había acordado, ese día que Renne me había contado que se había casado con Billy y que querían tener un hijo, había agarrado furiosa el libro y lo tire en un rincón. Y después de esa mañana me había sucedido el trágico momento con Edward Cullen, ese día había sido el segundo peor de mi vida (claro que el primero había sido el divorcio de mis padres), encima me tuve que abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que los finales felices que tanto anhelaba y amaba eran una mentira.

Después de terminar todo, cerré mi laptop. Exhausta de todo, me fui a dormir, ya que sabía que Charlie me obligaría ir mañana al colegio, escondí mi rostro en mi almohada intentando de olvidarme, mientras de apoco empezaba a quedarme dormida.

En un momento de la madrugada, había empezado a tener una pesadilla; me encontraba rodeada de compañeros del colegio que se estaban riendo de mí, en ese mar de gente que me rodeaban burlándose se encontraban Ángela Weber (una de mis mejores amigas), Mike Newton, Ben, Jessica y los hermanos Cullen. Pero había algo raro, faltaba el que amaba avergonzarme, el que le encantaba verme mal, y ese era el insuperable Edward Cullen. De repente pude sentir como alguien secaba las lagrimas que se estaban desbordando por mis ojos, conseguía escuchar que me decía con su hermosa y aterciopelada voz "tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien" mientras me regalaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto anhelaba verla; pensé que ya había terminado la pesadilla y que ahora empezaba la parte misericordiosa pero como siempre me tenía que equivocar. Justo cuando le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, podía ver como esa sonrisa se volvía macabra. De repente me encontraba empapada, mientras el tenia un vaso; no tenía que ser muy inteligente para entender que el me lo había tirado, sentía como todos empezaban a estallar de risas cada vez más fuerte y como siempre terminaba huyendo.

-basta por favor basta- murmuraba aun dormida

Abrí lo más rápido que pude mis ojos, suspire aliviada al ver que había sido una pesadilla o como diría Charlie un producto de mi imaginación. Me senté en mi cama, abrazando mis piernas y dejar que cayeran mis lágrimas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en intentar contenerlas, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Mordí mi labio inferior para que nos salieran esos sollozos que tenía guardado hace mucho, ya que no quería despertar a Charlie, lograba sentir como empezaba a temblar; concentre mi vista borrosa en la pared. De repente di un pequeño salto, al ver a Edward, me costaba verlo ya que estaba muy oscuro pero lo podía reconocer fácilmente; cuando por fin había encontrado la lámpara que tenía en la mesita de luz de la derecha, la prendí para comprobar que lo que había visto era real. Pero no estaba, apague devuelta la luz, y abrase de vuelta mis piernas, "si que estás loca Bella, para que él vendría hasta aquí, no entiendes que no eres importante, no vales la pena. Eres una patética" pensaba algo afligida. Una vez más mi conciencia me lastimaba con la pura y cruel realidad. Poco a poco mis parpados se cerraban, lo único que pedía era que esta vez no soñara con él.

**¿Volverá a la escuela? ¿Cómo le ira? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…**

**¿Qué les pareció mi fic? Lo amaron, lo odiaron, le pareció interesante, se aburrieron y lo terminaron porque le dio pena (?) xD, bueno dejen su review pofasss :3…Desde ya gracias y hasta luego cuídense y suerte en todo**

**Muchas Gracias a las maravillosas personitas que me dejaron un review:**

**Jhossana: muchas gracias y aquí dejo el cap. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D**

**Soff Cullen Withlock****: No sabes lo contenta que me pones al leer que te haya gustado mucho!, espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Karina18: Muchisimas Gracias y me pone muy contenta al saber que a ti tambien te gusto! :D, bueno con el tema de cuando subiré el sig. Cap. Va a ser el siguiente domingo, es decir el 13 ^^. Me había olvidado poner cuando subiría este cap, perdón.**

**Serenasexilady: Jajaja ya llega Jaicob xD, aquí eh dejado el cap, espero sabes cómo te cayó este cap.**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por todo y me gustaría saber cómo les pareció este intento de fic ^^**

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


	3. ¿Mis Admiradores Secreto?

Wenas! x3, perdon perdon de verdad les pido perdon por no publicarlo cuando dije que lo haria pero lo que pasa es que se me quemo mi computadora y ahora tengo que ir a un ciber TT-TT, aparte que cuando sucedio eso se me fue las ganas de escribir :( xD, bueno prometo ahorrar $-$ asi todos los domingos voy al ciber y me pongo a publicar los caps, ya que tengo todo en mi cabezita XD, bueno espero que sigan este intento de fics :D y suerte!

**Los personajes no son míos (lamentablemente jaja xD) sino de la increíble y talentosa Stephine **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

* * *

**Cap 3: ¿Mis Nuevos Admiradores?**

Podía escuchar cada vez más cerca unos pasos que se acercaban, tenía que ser honesta, no podía descifrar si en realidad alguien se acercaba o si solo era un producto de mi imaginación. –Ya levántate de una buena vez Isabella Marie Swam- apenas podía escuchar una voz que se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pude adivinar que esa voz era Charlie y que no estaba soñando. Solo le conteste con un pequeño gruñido y me tape hasta la cabeza con mis sabanas, mientras intentaba esconder mi rostro en la almohada. Lo último que pude oír fue un pequeño suspiro que provenía de mi padre y un "tú lo pediste", mientras que sus pasos se volvían cada vez más distantes. Lo cual eso me extrañaba, Charlie era el tipo de personas de la cuales no pueden rendirse y le gusta ganar a toda costa, y como no era de sorprenderse yo también odiaba perder; cuando los pasos ya no se escuchaban, di una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al fin había ganado una pelea contra mi padre, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Se escuchaba como Charlie corría las cortinas de mi habitación y habría la ventana para que ingresara la fría corriente a mi habitación, a los pocos de segundos después Charlie se encontraba al lado mío, mientras me robaba las sabanas y me dejaba en mi cama muerta de frio. Di un pequeño alarido de disgusto, mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-Lo siento, pero como te dije ayer ya no puedes faltar más al colegio. Sé que es difícil pero te volverás fuerte eres una Swam y podrás sobrellevar todo hija. Así que levántate y apróntate que llegaras tarde- decía Charlie serio aunque en su voz se notaba lo preocupado que estaba por mí, aunque no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, yo lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo se encontraba. Gruñí y me levante, agarre lo primero que vi y me fui directo al baño pero mi acto de torpeza había aparecido como siempre, y termine tropezándome con mis zapatillas que había dejado tiradas en mi cuarto. Había cerrado fuerte mis ojos y esperaba derrumbarme contra el duro e frio suelo, pero algo impedía que me cayera o mejor dicho alguien, y ese alguien era el único e inigualable de mi padre. Me deshice a los segundos de su agarre, le agradecí casi susurrando, mientras que podía sentir como mi sangre se acumulaban en mis mejillas y de seguro estas tenían un color rojo intenso de la vergüenza que tenia; en cambio mi padre intentaba morderse el labio para no estallar de risa, pero como no pudo aguantar más, termino carcajeándose de risa enfrente mío. Aun más molesta de lo que estaba me fui directo al baño agarrándome de lo primero que encontraba cuando me chocaba, haciendo que mi padre se riera cada vez más animoso. Cuando por fin llegue al baño cerré lo más fuerte que pude la puerta y me metí directo a la ducha. Después de ducharme, me puse una remera de color verde agua, mis geance azules y mis zapatillas de color negro con azul, mi cabello lo deje suelto dejando que bajasen como cascadas hasta mis hombros, me pinte un poco mi labio de un color rojo claro y a la vez con un poco de brillo. Me quede observándome en el espejo, solo podía ver a una chica joven, donde se notaba en su rostro que ya no era más feliz, que sus parpados se encontraban levemente hinchados lo cual casi ni se notaba, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que la mayoría de las personas tenían. Solo veía a una adolecente que parecía muerta y a la vez viva, por alguna razón, esa chica ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir, no tenía razones, simplemente vivía, zombie esa era la palabra perfecta para definir a esa joven.

Después de unos minutos, baje y me dirigí a la cocina donde abundaba un delicioso aroma; la sonrisa forzada que tenia había desaparecido al ver un papel donde de seguro decía que se tenía que ir temprano y que volvería mas tarde, suspire y mire el reloj que se encontraba colgado arriba de la cocina, cuando vi la hora, abrí lo mas grande que pude los ojos ya que estaba por llegar tarde al colegio, y se enteraba Charlie, iba a tener un verdadero problema, otro mas y no tenía pretensiones de terminar peleándome con la única persona que me quedaba. Deje el desayuno intacto como se encontraba, agarre las llaves que estaban arriba de la mesa de la cocina y por ultimo mi mochila, y me fui directo a mi amada camioneta. Era el único lugar que me encontraba serena sin nadie de que temer, ni nada.

Después de unos cinco minutos había llegado al dichoso colegio, no encontraba por ningún lado un lugar para poder estacionarme, pasaban los minutos me ponía más nerviosa, hasta que por fin había encontrado un pequeño aparcamiento donde entraría mi camioneta, estaba al lado del auto de Maike. Me quede metida en mi auto hasta que me tranquilice y mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora para poder entrar e irme directamente a mi salón, todos los estudiantes me miraban sorprendidos de encontrarme en este lugar, otras me miraban con cara de odio, no me iban a perdonar con facilidad por lo que le había hecho a su maravilloso Edward Cullen. Cuando por fin se hizo la hora me dirigí al salón, mis primeras dos horas me tocaba Ciencias Sociales, que para mi suerte no me tocaba con ninguno de los Cullen, entre lo más rápido y me senté en la ultimo asiento del lado del gran ventanal que daba un estupenda vista del patio del colegio; poco a poco las personas comenzaban a llegar, varios en grupos t se podían oír como algunos estaban de mi lado, la mayoría eran hombres, pero el grupo que era mayor estaban todos en mi contra mientras intentaban hablar más bajo para que no pudiera oír, algo no me cerraba y no tenía ganas de descubrir que era.

Las dos horas fueron para mi suerte tranquilas, cuando el profesor había entrado todos se habían callado y trabajamos en paz, sin tocar el tema ni nada. Cuando sonó el timbre, varios dieron unos pequeños gritos de alivio y empezaron a guardar sus útiles para ir al buffet, tenía que ser sincera me estaba muriendo de hambre, se podía oír como mi estomago hacia ruido y pedía que lo alimentara, varios se rieron y se burlaron cosa que hicieron que me sonrojara, mordí mi labio inferior y una vez que termine de guardar mis útiles en la mochila, me fui lo más rápido que pude e intentando no caerme por los pasillos. Una vez que llegue sana y salva al buffet, di una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual varios me miraron raro; lo cual solo los ignore y seguí buscando una mesa donde poder comer tranquila, lamentablemente tuve que pasar por la mesa de ellos, y cuando digo ellos saben a quienes me refiero a los Cullen. Podía sentir como los cinco pares observaban todos los pasos que hacía, y los demás miraban entretenidos e esperaban que me pasase algo vergonzoso delante de ellos y que Edward o mejor toda la familia se burlaran de mi para poder sumárseles.

Ya casi terminaba la hora para poder comer y no había podido ni probar mi comida, me ponía muy nerviosa que me mirasen todos y eso hacía que mi estomago se cerrase. Hasta que en un momento podía ver como las caras de los Cullen se tensaban y cambiaron de perspectiva, lo cual yo hice lo mismo, podía ver como Tanya y Jessica. Me había olvidado de contarles quien era Tanya, es una chica parecida a Jessica excepto que su color de cabello es rojo, a Tanya la adoptaron la familia de Jessica, haciendo que estas se convirtiesen en las mejores amigas, son iguales, las dos desean a Edward y harían cualquier cosa para que él le hablase o algo por el estilo.

-Belly Bells- decían las dos que caminaban una al lado de la otra

-emmm…hola- dije algo confundida, lo cual mi rostro reflejaba lo confundida que estaba

-Tenemos algo que decirte, ¿nos puedes acompañar?- decían las dos con sus voces chillonas, lo cual me quede perpleja, después de unos segundos, asentí y las seguí. Mientras que las perseguía, Jessica les hizo una seña a Edward y a la familia y que le siguieran también, lo cual ice que no lo vi, y seguí caminando. No sabía lo que estaba tramando pero ya no me podía echar atrás, solo esperaba o más bien rezaba que no fuera algo difícil, aunque sabía que si estaban metidas Jessica y Tanya podía esperar lo peor.

* * *

**¿Le Gusto? ¿Que pasara en el siguiente Capitulo? ¿Que le tienen planeado Jessica y Tanya a Bella? ¿Se terminara arreglando los Cullen con Bella o sera todo lo contrario?...Bueno espero que sigan este intento de fic y me dejen review como repuesta :)**

**Si me dejan un review significa que seguiran este intento de fic y les sigue gustando y si no hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que le guste :D! **

******Muchas Gracias a las maravillosas personitas que me dejaron un review:**

**Andy2: Aqui les dejo el cap, perdon por tardarme u.u**

**Serenasexilady: Jajaja XD no es mi culpa que bella la pase mal sino de... no tengo a nadie a quien echarle la culpa Dx (?) jajaja y pobre Edward es asi despues sabran porque es asi xD o eso creo o.o?**

**DarkCherry23: Gracias y espero que te siga gustando!**

**SoffCullenWithlock: Graciasssss! :D espero que te siga gustando y suerte **

**Pamys-Chan: xD despues vendra la parte feliz, o eso creo ya veremos XD**

**Bueno porfass dejen review y hasta luego que les vaya bien en todo :D**

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


End file.
